


Friend Like Me

by Atlantis_Jackson



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_Jackson/pseuds/Atlantis_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young John and Rodney work at Disney World. John is Prince Aladdin and Rodney is the Genie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This probably only fits this square very loosely but it amused the crap out of me to think about John and Rodney in Disney Character costumes. Obviously the title is taken from the Disney movie Aladdin.
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo Round 5. 2012  
> Kink: Plushie or Furry

John smiled as Rodney came into the locker room, grumbling the entire way as usual. John had spent the last couple of months trying to get a read on Rodney and he was pretty sure that he was, at the very least, bi-sexual. It had taken him so long because it’s hard to gauge reactions when you’re getting them through ridiculous amounts of foam and material. 

Rodney was “Genie,” which was great, because John’s hair, build and skin tone made him a perfect Aladdin. The only problem was that he had to be all lovey-dovey with Teyla, the girl playing Jasmine, and girls just didn’t do it for him. 

“Hey,” Rodney said as he opened his locker.

John tried not to watch as Rodney pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed it into the locker. “Hey,” he replied, feeling his stomach begin to bubble a little. He’d decided that today was going to be the day he approached Rodney and let him know just how interested he was. Now that the opportunity was there, John felt himself chickening out.

“You okay?” Rodney asked. “You look like you’re about to puke.”

“I’m good,” John told him and finally turned back to his locker and pulled out his cream colored jacket. He hated the Prince Aladdin costume, but running around all day in the summer sun in nothing but a vest covering his chest wouldn’t be a good idea. He didn’t have any room to complain though, as hot as the Prince suit was, it was a hundred times cooler than the character costumes like Rodney’s.

“Maybe you should take today off, it’s supposed to be another scorcher and you’ll just end up throwing up on some unsuspecting little kid who just wants a picture with her Prince Charming.”

“You’re sweet, Rodney, anyone ever tell you that?” He was smiling as he spoke. There was something about the concern mixed with almost aggravation that made John feel a little braver. 

Rodney laughed and pulled his costume out of the locker. He sighed and sat down on the bench to pull on the pants, “Why couldn’t I have been someone who isn’t surrounded by a million layers of foam? It’s the middle of the summer in Florida and I’m going to have heatstroke and die. I would be a perfect Flynn Rider, then all I’d have to wear is jeans and a shirt.”

John wasn’t really paying any attention to Rodney’s rant; he was used to them now and he had other things on his mind. He turned and watched as Rodney struggled into the padded blue torso, still complaining about the heat. John felt his confidence slide back into place, and he pulled on his own pants. He didn’t think it would be proper to ask someone out while he’s only wearing his boxers.

“Rodney?” John spoke and Rodney sat the blue “Genie” head down on the bench.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you, uh… I mean I’d like…” John stopped talking, shook his head and took a deep breath. After a couple seconds he got himself under control and tried again. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

Rodney stared at him for a long moment and John was beginning to think he’d misjudged the entire situation. 

“You mean, like a date?” Rodney asked.

John swallowed hard; there was no turning back now. “Uh, yeah?”

“I kind of figured you and Teyla were-”

“No. I have to hang on her all day long because that’s how the Disney Company made it, but I can’t… just no.”

“So no attraction at all to women?” Rodney asked with a smirk.

“I appreciate her body, she’s very well built but… wait, why are we talking about Teyla? Are you going to have dinner with me tonight or not?”

“I’m deathly allergic to citrus,” Rodney said with a smile as he grabbed his “Genie” head and left the locker room.

FIN


End file.
